Demashitta! Team Z
by jmaster99
Summary: Suck At summaries. In the following months since HIM was defeated, life has been going back to normal, but what happens when a bigger threat arises. PPGZ, RRBZ, PPNKGZ, and RRHTBZ. Don't judge me.
1. Chapter 1: New school year

**It's amazing to be back. Has it already been 20 days since I last entered a chapter, but it has been over 70 days since I entered a new story. Well here is a new story for this group, but what I like is that this will be a BIG story with many of the power puff girls enemies that were never shown in the anime, but with amazing twist and a excellent twist.  
Now enough blah blah blahing, time to start.**

It has been peaceful in Tokyo city ever since the defeat of HIM and the monsters activity have been down lately; but the skies of Tokyo were a different story.

"Now power puff girls z, I will finally rule the world mojo." The three heroines just gave him a face that made him realize how stupid he was being. "It's a good plan, I just have to get rid of you mojo."

"Mojo, stop trying to take over the world." The leader Blossom( A.K.A Momoko) was frustrated with the monkey.

"I say we send him into next week." Buttercup( A.K.A Kaoru) was just as frustrated as Momoko. "Then he'll learn not to interrupt us during lunch."

" Kaoru, you are not a talker." Bubbles( A.K.A Miyako) was trying to be reasonable here and just go home.

While the three of them were arguing, mojo tried to make his escape.

"_Hey, where do you think you're going_." The girls readied them selves for their attacks.  
"SWING SONIC."  
"BUBBLE POPPER."  
"SHORTCAKE SHOOTER."

"I'LL REMEBER THIS MOJO!" And he flew out of sight, causing the girls to sigh.

"Hey Momoko, Professor Utonium needed us to help out at the lab right now." Kaoru had to remind her.

"Right, let's go now." The three heroines flew off to the lab.

_In Tokyo city..._

A 14 year old boy was riding his bike to his house when he saw the PPGZ in the sky. He slammed the break bar and came to a halt.

"If I was only brave enough to talk to them in school." He put his head on his handle bar. "One of these days, just one of these days."

He put his head up and started riding back home.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Everyone was flooding the halls of the school for this was the first day of school and everybody was finding their home rooms.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kaoru was really happy. "We're in the same class again." The three high fived. As they walked away, the nervous boy came up looking for his class room, and to his shock, he was in their class.

He walked into the class, not really knowing what to do, scared shitless. He was greeted by the sensei.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Keane. What's your name?" He looked up with a nervous face and finally spoke in school.

"I'm Mako, but everyone calls me Jason."

"Well Jason, you'll be sitting in front of her." Ms. Keane pointed at Momoko.

"Hai, sensei." Jason went to his seat, were he found a note from Momoko.

"Hi, I'm Momoko. If you're Jason, then please turn around."

Curious he did turn around. He was shocked.

Momoko was holding a piece of paper that said WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

He turned around real quick and on a piece of paper, he wrote YES.

Momoko was shocked and happy when he said yes, but mostly happy. Her friends were just confused as to what happened.

The day went normally with no interruptions of the monster kind. Soon lunch was here.

"Hey Jason." He looked up and saw them, inviting him over. "Please come sit with us, please?"

"Alright." Everyone looked over and saw Jason get up and go over to Momoko and her friends. Needless to say, they were shocked, He spoke.

"So he does speak." Kaoru crossed her arms as she looked at him. "I thought he was a mute."

"And you're being rude Kaoru." Miyako started chewing out Kaoru while Momoko was just staring at Jason with hearts in her eyes while getting her lunch out. Momoko then realized she forgot her cake.

"Oh NO!" Momoko looked like she was about to cry. "I forgot my cake." She started crying.

"Wait, I can fix this." Momoko looked up at Jason with watery eyes, while Miyako and Kaoru stopped arguing. "Where... where... where... Ah! Their it is." Jason pulled out a piece of strawberry cake and put on the table for Momoko. As she dried her tears, she hugged him and then started eating.

**I really hope you all liked it and I would really like to hear what you have to say about it; and even if a majority of you all don't like it; it will see a grand finale. This all just fresh in my mind. I watched the entire series subbed in six days. 1-5 last Wednesday. 6-13 Thursday. 14-25 Friday. 26-30 Saturday. 31-39 Sunday, and 40-52 on Monday. And in order. Until next Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Enemies

**I Hope you like this one and the next one as well. Sorry if this one seems a bit out of place. What was supposed to be chapter 2 will now be chapter three and this is chapter two. Now let us began this chapter while the show is still fresh in my mind and while I have no life.**

"Fuzzy, please stop marking your stuff that's not yours." The Pink monster was at it again.

"But no one else wants it." He was trying to talk himself out of the situation. "So this fountain is now mine."

Fuzzy slapped it very hard leaving his hand print on the fountain.

"That's it Fuzzy, get out of here." Buttercup was done with this.

**"SWING SONIC"**

And Fuzzy went flying.

"Now let's get back to school before we actually get in trouble." Bubbles was trying to remind everyone of school.

"Yeah. I hope that Jason remembers what today is." Blossom was bursting with giggles.

"Of course" Bubbles had forgotten. "Has it already been a month?"

"Damn, that went by fast." Buttercup snickered. "But not as fast as it's going down hill."

"Whatever."

_At School..._

"Class I would like to introduce three new students. Kiki, Miso, and Mika." Ms. Keane showed them where to sit.

Unfortunately, it was in front of Jason.

"Sup." Mika tried to get Jason's attention. "Hey!"

"Huh?" That pissed her off. "I'm busy doing work."

"Yah, leave my boyfriend alone." Momoko was defending Jason.

"Let him fight his own battles." Miso was the next to attack.

"He's really not a fighter." Miyako was on Jason's side.

"Let baby grow up." Kiki had thrown her insult.

"He's more mature then you all at least." Kaoru was on his side.

If looks could kill, all six of them would be dead.

"Whatever," Mika was done with it. "go ahead and be his shield."

As the three of them turned around, Jason was able to slip out real sneaky-like. "Those three are total bitches."

Mika was pissed off again.

Then trouble stroke.

"Sensei, we all have honey forming in our brain."

"Alright, go to the nurses."

As they left, Mika looked baffled.

"Think about all you want, you'll never figure it out."

"Tell us, Now!" Kiki and Miso gave Jason a death stare.

"You said for me to fight my own battles." Jason wasn't backing down. "Make me, bitches."

Then the lunch bell went off.

"You're lucky, _Mako._" He was shocked, until he realized.

"Now I remember you three." Jason was in complete shock. "I can't believe they let you out."

"Yes Mako, and you and your friends will all pay." Mika and her friends walked away.

Jason just looked at his hands and tried to forgot them, but unfortunately they were back.

Luckily, so were his friends.

"Whew, In time for lunch." Momoko was shocked by Jason's face. "Jason, what's wrong."

"I'll tell you all when we start eating lunch."

_At lunch..._

"WHAT?" All three where shocked. "You actually knew them from your previous school?"

"Yes, and if they hadn't beat me up, they wouldn't have been locked up."

"So why are they out?" Momoko was really scared.

"We're out on good behavior." Mika made them all jump.

"You, on _good_ behavior? Now this I have to see" Jason was keeping his laughter back.

"Yuk it up, _Mako_." Mika and Kiki were ready to punch him.

"Lay a hand on me and you will be sent right back." Jason was remembering every thing now. "My restraining order."

"That's right, if we touch or harm you while still in effect, we will be sent to back." Mika was annoyed. "You're just lucky"

As they walked off, Jason was thinking of telling his friends that he knew. But as things got tense, know might not be the best time for that. After all, he had to deal with three of the biggest threats in his life. Three more were not really worth it.

"Oh Momoko, I didn't forgot." He gave her a piece of cake that said HAPPY ANIVERSARY.

For Kaoru, that was to much emotions at once.

But if any of them knew how bad those three would later prove to be, they would have done anything to stop them right then and there.

**Finally the end of this chapter. I will not let you all play the guessing game. Mika is Berserk, Miso is Brat, and Kiki is Brute, and yes, they will become Power Punk Girls Z, but not for a while. See you all in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth comes out

**I am so excited for this series. I will also be including the RRBZ, The PPNKGZ, and the RRHTBZ in this story. If you pay attention, you will find out more than it seems in this chapter. Regardless, please RXR.**

In the third month of the school year, Momoko had been having trouble balancing her relationship with Jason. She wanted to tell him who she was, but her friends were strongly against it.

"What happens if he breaks up with you?" Kaoru wanted Momoko to be safe. "He might not take this lightly."

"I just have a felling he'll understand." Momoko was about to say something else when Jason walked in as curious as ever.

"Who'll understand?" He made them all jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He started rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Hey Jason," He looked at Kaoru. "Why do they call you that when your name is Mako?"

"Well when I was younger, I would watch horror movies all the time." They just looked at him with a blank expression on their faces. "I'm a lot different then I was back then."

"That's for sure." The four of them got to class to start their day when trouble started.

"Sensei, My head has gas" Kaoru shouted.

"Sensei, The dolphins are flying." Miyako said.

"Sensei, The dogs are meowing." Momoko said.

"All right, go to the..." He didn't have time to finish what he was saying and they ran out.

The three of them ran to the roof and were able to find out it was the RRBZ.

**"HYPER BLOSSOM."  
"ROLLING BUBBLES."  
"POWERED BUTERCUP."**

The three of them flew off to stop the RRBZ.

_In class..._

"Hey Jason," By hearing that voice, he was afraid to look up. "It looks as if your girlfriend might be crazy."

"She's not crazy Mika." Jason refused to look at her. "Unlike you and your two crazy friends here."

"And how are we the crazy ones?" Miso didn't like anyone talking bad about her. "At least we don't run out of the class with crazy excuses."

"Yes Miso." Jason was getting mad and got up. "But at least they all have hearts."

"Why would we care." Kiki finally spoke. "All that matters is that we get what we want."

"And it's my job to make sure you don't get what you want." Jason finally looked at them. That's all he needed to do. "If I ever hear any of you talk bad about them, you'll wish you hadn't."

"Alright ,_ Mako_." Mika and her two friends walked away and Mako sat down.

To Jason, the resemblance between those three and his friends was to damn close for his liking. Momoko and Mika looked alike, as did Miso and Miyako, and Kaoru and Kiki. The only way Jason could tell the difference was that Mika and her friends dressed for attention.

"I hope that Momoko and her friends are all right." Mako put his head down and sighed. "Why do people call me by my real name when they're serious?"

_In the skies of Tokyo city..._

"Come on girls." Blossom was getting mad at the RRBZ. "They're getting away."

"Stupid girls." Brick stuck his tongue out at the PPGZ. "You can't catch us."

The PPGZ were chasing the RRBZ, but to their disappointment, they couldn't catch them.

"Why with the spikey hair Butch?" Buttercup was trying to piss them off. "You trying to look like us?"

"Yeah right." Butch wasn't going to let Buttercup get away with that. "Lets see if you can get away."

"Boomer, Why do you fight?" Bubbles was trying to talk to him. "I've seen you be nice."

"I'm not nice." Boomer had to turn his head to hide his tears. "I'm a Rowdy Ruff Boy Z."

To everyone's surprise, their belts started blinking. This meant they were running low on energy.

"You three are lucky." Brick made sure his point got across. "Next time we meet, one of us will fall."

Then they flew away.

"Let's get back." They looked at the time and were shocked.

"No, I don't want to miss lunch again." Buttercup started flying as fast as she could.

"My lunch. I'll cry if I'm hungry." Bubbles did the same.

"My cake, if I don't eat it ..." Blossom hurried as in a flash.

Jason was sitting at the table waiting for them to get back.

"I understand they have to fly in, but this is ridiculous." He then heard them enter. "Did it really take that long at the infirmary?"

When they saw his face, the nodded at Momoko to tell him. Enough was enough.

"Jason," He looked at her. "There's something I need to tell you and promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Wait." He stood up. "Let's see if I can guess it."

"But first, we should go some place where we won't be disturbed." Kaoru was still a bit worried.

_Under the school bleachers..._

He couldn't let them know he knew right away, so he threw some fake ones in there.

"Are you all monsters?" She shock her head no.

"Are you all secret spies?" Again no.

"Are you all robots?" Nope.

"You're The Power Puff Girls Z." She was a bit surprised that he finally got it.

"How did you..."

"I had actually known since you became the PPGZ." That earned him six slaps on the head.

_"WHAT!?"_ They were all pissed.

"I was worried that you would break up with me if you found out, but know you should be scared about me breaking up with you." Momoko was pissed.

"All this time, I thought you were nice." Miyako was crying.

"Let's see how fast you can move with two broken legs." Kaoru was ready to fight.

"I'm sorry." Jason was crying. "I should have told you all right away."

"You should..." Kaoru was about to yell at him when he got on the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

Momoko walked up to him and hugged him.

"At least you didn't tell anyone, Right?" Her voice was softer then before.

"Right." His voice was all sore. "No one knows that you all are PPGZ."

He got up and started drying his red eyes.

"Well, I suppose we can trust you if you've kept it this long." Kaoru finally accepted Jason as a friend.

"Now, let's go eat while we can." Momoko ran to her boyfriend and wouldn't let go. They were happy.

But the four of them weren't alone.

"Mika, did you hear that?" Miso sounded so happy that they had black mail on Mako.

"If we use this right, Mako will be putty in our hands." Kiki was really liking this.

"Not just him, but his girlfriend and her friends as well." Mika came down from her "Throne". "We can finally ruin the PPGZ image."

**Big cliffhanger. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Again, I'm sorry for the big gaps in time between chapters. Please RxR. Until next time, goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: They're here,Powerpunk Girl Z

**I'm really excited for this chapter as it is so important to the story and it would be incomplete. I really don't care if I get reviews or not. Hope you like this chapter. See you at the end.**

As Jason woke up, he felt off for some reason. Instead of it being a normal day, everything felt... malicious.

"MAKO, DAD WANTS YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Hiko, Jason's older sister, was louder then other mornings. "AND MOM'S HERE."

That made him get up. The only thing he really expected from his family was his mother, and thank goodness it was the weekend.

Jason got dressed as fast he could so he could see his mother a.s.a.p. Wearing a purple jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans, he ran down stairs as fast as he could.

"MOM!" Jason was real happy to see his mother. "When did you get in?"

"Just right now." She hugged her son. "I'm so glad that your all right."

As Jason looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already that late.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to go meet some friends at the Kintoki shop." His mother just smiled as his dad just walked in the room.

"What friends?" His dad smelled like alcohol. "Like anyone would be your friend."

Jason just left, his dad had pissed him off.

As the cold air hit him in the face, a shiver went down his spin. Jason was lucky that he lived right near the Kintoki shop.

"Hey Jason." Momoko was happy to see him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I overslept and my Mother has come to visit." As all four of them entered, they saw three people that they didn't care for.

"Hello Mako." Mika made sure they saw them. "What brings you four here on this fine day?"

"We came here to relax." Kaoru was annoyed with those three. "So why are you all here?"

"We're here to give orders, to you all" Miso had to say it. All three had the most wicked smile on their faces,

"Sakurako, please stay back there." Miyako couldn't have any of their friends getting hurt.

Jason gave the three of them a look that was goanna kill them.

"No more looks like that Mako, for their sake." Kiki had a scary smile. "After all, if Power Puff Girls Z identities were actually known, wouldn't it be harder for them to live their lives."

At that point, they fell quiet.

"Now, we will keep it a secret, if you do what we say, deal?" Mika was so happy. "and what we want is for you three to not stop the monsters."

"But... why?" Momoko was curious.

"Because, those with the black light should do whatever they want." The three of them said that with a surprising effect.

"You three were hit with the black lights." The four of them figured it out.

**"HYPER BLOSSOM."  
"ROLLING BUUBLES."  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP."**

"Like we would let you get away with threatening us." Momoko was mad.

"You think you're the only ones that can transform." Mika was smiling again. "Now it's our turn."

_"RAGING BERSERK."  
"ANNOYED BRAT."  
"CRUEL BRUTE."_

As they saw the three of them fly into the sky, Momoko was just speechless. Jason then asked a question they would all regret.

"What are you three?"

"We're the Power Punk Girls Z." Berserk was really happy to introduce them as what they really were. Super villains.

As they just looked in horror, Jason was able to come to his senses.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Jason reached to grab when all hell broke lose.

_"HATED SPINNER."_

A explosion threw Jason back snapping Blossom out of her trance.

"JASON!" She started running to him when Berserk got in her way.

"You've got to get through me first." Berserk wanted to fight Blossom.

Bubbles was trying to check on Sakurako when Brat stopped her.

"Me first. Your friends, when ever I give a shit."

While Buttercup was trying to get to Blossom or Bubbles, Brute stopped her.

"Now, Let's see how strong you really are."

Jason was able to get out of the rubble.

"What the...?" The situation finally hit and he realized how screwed they all were. But first, he needed to get Sakurako out of there. Good thing her fiancée was there.

"You got her, right?"

""Yes Jason, I got her. Also good luck."

As the two of them were able get away, Jason was thinking on how to help his friends. Then they came crashing through the building.

"OH, WHAT A GOOD DAY." Berserk was shouting her sick twisted joy. "NOT EVEN PPGZ CAN STOP US."

"j..ja..son, sa...ve us." They changed back due to injuries.

He looked around trying to find something to help get them out when he remembered his sunglasses.

"You want to try and be _cool_ before you die?" Berserk was curious.

"No." Jason smiled as he reached into his pocket. "Just making sure I can see."

He threw the tear gas bombs he was going to use on his dad later at them.

"My eyes." Brat screamed.

"It burns." Brute was in pain.

"The pain." Berserk was pissed.

Jason was able to get away.

_At the Laboratory..._

"I really hope the girls are all right." Professor Utonium was worried.

_knock knock..._

"Please open up." Jason was really hurt, but the girls were worse.

"Who're you?" Ken was afraid.

"I'm Jason, Momoko's boy friend."

Then he passed put.

"KEN, GET THEM ALL IN."

As they lay there in their pain induced comma's, the one thing everyone was thinking was what's going to happen and how will this end.

**So sorry for the ending. Wait... no I'm not. It means you'll read the next chapter. In the future, I will be putting up one of the most darkest and messed up stories in this genre. If you could check it out. As for the rating, it will be M-rated due to the content. Until next time, Good Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plots and Twists

**Day by day I'm posting chapters, or I start writing them while the other one has just gone up. Either way, I'm so glad that so many people are reading my stories. Because that's true, a tear is forming in my eye. Well on to the story. See you at the end.**

_Momoko was running as fast as she could, but she couldn't get away from Berserk._

_"WHAT"S WRONG MOKY." Berserk was yelling in her twisted joy. "OH THAT'S RIGHT YOUR TO WEAK."_

_Momoko stopped and looked. That was a mistake._

_Berserk's Yo-Yo went through Momoko's chest._

_"NOW YOU CAN'T PROTECT MAKO!"_

Momoko woke up at that point.

She was looking around trying to figure out where she was. Then she saw Miyako and Kaoru in beds. She then realized that she was in the hospital.

"ugh... where's Jason?" As Momoko looked around, she saw him sitting in a chair. "Jason you're... okay."

He held up his arm in a cast and just smiled at her. "Other then the broken arm, I'm perfectly fine."

She started laughing with Jason as the nurse came in.

"Oh thank goodness, your awake." Momoko looked baffled.

"How long was I out?" She was afraid for the answer.

"Four days." Jason answered her. "Those were some bad injuries."

She winced at the thought of the PPNKGZ.

"What are we going to do about them?" Miyako was afraid.

"We are going to fight them." Jason had had it with their crap.

"Wait, what do you mean by _we_." Kaoru was curious as to what he meant. "_You_ have no powers, remember."

"But in these four days I have learned from the professor that there weren't seven whit lights." Jason was smiling. "There was a 8th one that day."

"WHAT." All three of them were in shock. "HOW IS THAT POSSBLE?"

"The 8th one happened to be hiding in all of the eye level cameras they had." Jason walked up to Momoko. "But we can't find it. So we have to go back in time so we can find it so we can use to stop the Power Punk Girls Z."

The room fell quiet.

Kaoru broke the silence.

"How are we going to stop the PPNKGZ?"

"With a forth member." Jason looked at them. "And I'm coming with you three so we can cover more ground at once."

With a plan now set, the four of them had to wait to try and pull it off due to injuries.

"When can we leave the hospital?" Momoko was still curious.

"The doctor said you can leave when you all wake up." Jason was smiling at the fact that all three of his friends were awake.

_Elsewhere..._

Brick was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what they were going to do. The truth was that all three were scared.

They saw what the PPNKGZ did to the PPGZ and were afraid.

"What'll we do Brick?" Boomer was in his corner. "Their much stronger and we can't even beat the PPGZ."

"Yah, if we face them and lose, who knows what'll happen to us." Butch had to try keep his cool. "Brick we might have no choice."

Boomer had to stop and think about what Butch was talking about. He then figured out what he meant. "He might be right Brick." Boomer came out of his corner.

Brick wasn't happy about the thought of having to ask the PPGZ for help in defeating their new threat, but for the protection of his brothers, Brick would give his life to keep them safe.

"We'll ask them and their non-hero friend to help us, but if you two are hurt by any of them, I will kill them right then and there." Brick was happy to have made his point across.

"Since we know who they are in real life, we'll go ask them when they've healed up." Butch was smiling at the thought of getting punch someone, with or without help.

Boomer was happy at the thought of helping people, even against his brothers morals.

Brick was happy at the thought of getting rid of a bigger threat then them.

_Elsewhere..._

"Mika, calm down." Miso was scared because she never saw her this mad. "Mako just got away because he was lucky."

"NO!" Mika had hit her limit. "NEXT TIME, HE'LL DIE!"

"Alright Mika." Kiki laughed at the thought of Jason dying. "Next time we see him, you'll make him bleed dry."

Mika let out a wicked laughter showing them both why she was leader.

"Next time, I will rip his heart out, and show him what happens when he pisses us off." Mika looked eager. "And I don't want you all to call me Mika anymore, call me Berserk."

The three of them let out the most evil laughs.

**Back at the** **lab...**

The four of them were going over the plan when the professor and Ken walked in.

"I really don't like the thought of you four going back in time to collect the missing light." The Professor had his reasons for being hesitant. "If you were going into the future or distant past, then I wouldn't be that worried, but exactly one year ago is too close for my comfort."

"The residual energy shows that something absorbed it and after a few seconds, the trace vanishes." Ken wanted to point that out before they did something stupid.

"But if we do nothing, then how will we stop the PPNKGZ." Jason was persistent on going back in time to collect that 8th light back. "It's all we have in terms of strategy."

They were all sitting in the room when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Momoko knew who that voce belonged to right away. "Is anyone here?"

"Professor, DON'T open that door." She was to tired to fight. "It's the RRBZ."

"We're not here to fight Blossom." Brick was determined to get in. "We're here for a truce."

Confused, she went to the door with Jason helping her to see what they meant.

"What _truce_?"

"The one where we help you take down the PPNKGZ." Everyone was surprised that they were offering this.

Jason just looked at Momoko and was just as baffled as she was.

**And so ends another chapter. As for you readers out there, I hope you like this story, the chapters, and the plot and twists as well as I do. To be honest, this is one of the most fun stories that I have been writing. Until next time, Good-Bye.**


End file.
